The present invention relates, generally, to the field of computing, and more particularly to screen sharing.
Screen sharing is a modern computing technology that allows for remote observance of a user's display screen by other users. Screen sharing may be utilized by users when engaged in various group activities, such as meetings or presentations, or one-on-one user interactions, such as information technology support sessions. In some screen sharing instances, the sharing user may allow a remote user to interact or collaborate on the shared screen by granting permissions to the remote user.